The subject matter herein relates generally to a 4-way indent tool.
Tools are used to attach terminals to ends of wires. For example, crimp tools are known for crimping the terminal to the wire. Some tools, known as 4-way indent tools, provide four indenters arranged at orthogonal positions that are driven into the terminal to crimp the terminal in four different positions. Some conventional 4-way indent tools are hand powered, which may lead to inconsistent crimps and operator fatigue. Other known 4-way indent tools are hydraulic or pneumatic powered. However, the hydraulic tools are heavy and may be difficult to use. The pneumatic tools must be connected to an air hose, and are thus limited in their use.
A need remains for a light-weight tool providing flexibility in use having repeatable and reliable operation.